Secretive Love
by XxNeko-memexX
Summary: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfic! Ritsu and Takano's relationship, rated M for smut and lemon! Request from a very close friend! Hope you enjoy... Don't Read If You Don't Like LEMON! THANK YOU :D (Chapter 4 is coming soon be patient please! )
1. Chapter 1

Masamune Takano stared at Ritsu Onodera while he was on the phone with an editor. He looked a little flustered and it got to him. His chest was squeezing tightly thinking about the night the two of them shared together. Ritsu's voice rang through his ears and it tickled his eardrums with the familiar sound, he imagined his moaning and he shot up from his chair. Losing his composure and everybody looked at him. Ritsu's green eyes looked up and met Takano's brown eyes. His eyes blinked a little confused and Takano lifted his hand and covered his face. "Sorry…" He muttered and dropped his hand he walked towards the bathroom, he felt Ritsu's eyes following him and his heart was racing in his ears. His composure today wasn't as strong as always so he was a little out of character that day.

Ritsu got up from his chair after he had finally got off the phone with an author and he headed to the bathroom to wash his face. Ritsu turned on the facet and cupped his hands underneath the running water. He splashed the cold water on his face waking himself up a little. He placed his hands at the edge of the sink and stared into the mirror. _Why am I so tired…?_ He asked himself but remembered the night before with Takano.

_The night was a rainy one again; it was hitting the windows and pavement hard. Ritsu lied in bed staring up at Takano, his breath fanned his face while his body heat soaked through his clothing's material. Ritsu felt his hands reach up and touch Takano's back. "Takano-san…" He whispered and Takano leaned down and captured his lips. The kiss was passionate between the two of them. Takano once again enjoyed the sensation of their tongues dancing together in the passionate deep kiss. He was jealous of the person who taught him how to kiss this way but also grateful to them. Ritsu's hands clenched the back of Takano's shirt. Takano reached back, grasped his hand, and brought it down to his chest. He placed it flat against his own chest and Ritsu's eyes widened. "Takano-san…" He muttered embarrassed._

"_Ritsu, relax." He whispered. Ritsu's hand felt the thumping beat of Takano's heart and it made his heart race more and his cheeks redden with a deep blush. He was happy that he wasn't the only one feeling the pounding beat of his heart. Takano leaned down and captured his lips and the kiss once again deepened. Ritsu's mouth opened on instinct and Takano's hands moved from his to roam up his shirt and caress his bare chest. Ritsu's voice escaped his lips, moans were heard and he was enjoying himself. Takano worked his way down towards Ritsu's pants and unbuttoned his jeans, he unzipped them and pulled them down, his hand stroked his already hardening member. "Ritsu, you're enjoying it." He whispered while continuing to stroke him. Ritsu's boxers were finally down along with his pants. Takano stopped touching him and Ritsu's protests were shocking. Takano looked at him and smiled lightly. He leaned down and captured his lips. "It'll be back soon." He smiled and then pulled off his shirt and removed his pants and boxers. He leaned down and kissed Ritsu once more and his hand moved towards his member and started massaging his shaft. He moved up to the tip and stroked it with his thumb. Ritsu's body shuddered and his moans escaped his lips and he arched his hips up to meet his hands strokes. "Saga…-sempai…" He moaned out. Takano's eyes widened, then a smile met his lips and he continued stroking Ritsu's hardened member. Ritsu bucked his hips and moved them with his strokes, Takano felt his heartbeat escalate at the sight, he leaned down for a kiss, their lips met passionately, and Takano felt Ritsu's hot seeds spill over his hand. Takano smirked then lifted Ritsu up and placed him on his lap, his legs spread on each side of him and he placed his own hardened cock in between Ritsu's legs and plunged deep into his hot tight cavern. Ritsu's threw his head back and his hands squeezed Takano's shoulders, while sweet moans escaped his parted lips. Takano took that chance and shared another passionate kiss with him, their tongues danced together and Takano's thrusts quickened. Ritsu pulled away from the passionate kiss and laid his head on Takano's shoulder breathing heavily and moaning in pleasure. Takano didn't stop, he continued thrusting deeper and faster inside of the man he loved. Takano felt more hot seeds spill on his stomach from Ritsu and heard Ritsu's cry of pleasure, Ritsu's walls tightened around Takano's hardened member and he held Ritsu close to him while he bit out his name and felt his own release take hold of him. "Ritsu…" He moaned out, Ritsu's cry was heard and he clung to Takano's body._

_After their passion, they collapsed on the bed and fell asleep holding each other like lovers did._

Ritsu's cheeks instantly reddened and he took more water in his cupped hands and splashed it now on his hot cheeks. He turned the facet off, and then heard a bathroom stall open, in the mirror he saw Takano walking out, looking satisfied, Ritsu turned and met his gaze with his green eyes, Takano's brown eyes widening slightly after seeing Ritsu. Ritsu only blinked at the sight of Takano and then turned to the mirror taking some paper towel and drying his face. "Onodera," Takano's deep voice echoed in the bathroom, which made Ritsu's face, redden once more, he always felt embarrassed by the sound of Takano's voice saying his name. Takano stepped forward, took hold of Ritsu's shoulder, turned him around, and pushed him up against the sink.

"Takano-san, what are you…" Ritsu was cut off when Takano's lips landed hastily onto his. Ritsu's eyes widened but his body relaxed and let himself be swept away, his eyes closing his hands grasping tightly onto the back of Takano's white dress shirt. Takano's grip was also tight on Ritsu's clothing, wanting to rip them off. Takano's tongue forced its way into Ritsu's mouth and battled with tongues, his dominating Ritsu's easily. "Takano-san, we're at work…!" He called pulling away and trying to push him away, but his strength died as soon as he tried to push him away, he did not want to push Takano away, he wanted to continue this, his body was already so hot and bothered by just one simple kiss.

"I can't wait." Takano just said. Hoisting Ritsu up, wrapping Ritsu's legs around his waist, and carrying him in the largest stall in the bathroom, handicap stalls did have their uses for him after all. Ritsu moaned when he felt Takano's hand slip underneath his shirt and feel up his bare chest, pinching his nipple in-between his thumb and pointer finger. Ritsu gripped at Takano's shirt and bit his lip to hold back a moan. Takano undid the buttons on Ritsu's shirt and slid it halfway down his arms. He leaned down and started kissing his neck, and made his way down to his chest, kissing his collarbone, leaving a faint kiss mark there, he continued down towards his chest. Ritsu was pushed up against the stall door, Takano's tongue licking over his perked nipple. He moaned loudly and Takano reached his hand up and covered his mouth. "Shhh, Onodera, everybody will hear us." Ritsu's cheeks darkened with a blush and he turned his gaze away, biting his lip slightly drawing blood. Takano pushed him harder against the door and captured his lips. His tongue licking up the spot wear a little blood started dotting up. Their tongues danced together and Takano worked on removing Ritsu's pants. He undid the belt and the button as well as unzipped the zipper. His hand brushed his erection hiding beneath the fabric of his boxer shorts and he smirked. "I'll just tease you a little." Takano muttered out wickedly. His hand brushed against Ritsu's covered erection once more and Ritsu clung to him, his arms wrapping around him, moaning in his shoulder, muffling the sound. Takano enjoyed this moment. He felt superior in that moment, Ritsu boxers suddenly got very hot and wet and Takano chuckled. "Quite sensitive today, aren't you?" Takano asked amused, but he loved it, Ritsu being so sensitive to _his_ touches. He loved it.

"Sempai… Please…" Ritsu's eyes were hazed over with lust and something else that he could not put a finger on, and Ritsu's face was too much to look at, Takano's pants were already tight around his lower region but they just grew tighter after he laid sight on Ritsu's face. His hand reached down, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants. Pulling them down along with his boxers, Takano did the same with Ritsu's boxers and pants, they hung around his ankles and Takano teased Ritsu's entrance. Slipping his pointer finger in only slightly and making it wet for him to enter, he then added his middle finger and thrust in, he kept that up for a few minutes. Ritsu's moan escaped his lips once more and Takano no longer cared, he removed his fingers when the wetness was dripping down his hand. He positioned himself to enter. Ritsu pleaded once more to hurry up, Takano could not help it, he pushed forward and felt himself being engulfed by Ritsu's greedy hole. He cried out in pleasure and held him tightly while Takano thrust deep inside of him. "Takano-san… ah… mmm… Ah!" Ritsu called out, Takano's breathing was harsh like Ritsu's he smiled at Ritsu's moans and cries, he quickened his pace and Ritsu's hands tightened around his shoulders. Takano's left arm tightened its hold around Ritsu and his right hand reached up and stroked Ritsu's member. It twitched and pulsed at the attention; Takano pumped his hand up and down and stroked him to let him feel pleasure where he was feeling it. The Ritsu's eyes started to tear up at the sides, the tears slipped down his face and he let out a stifled cry when his ejaculation took place. It coated Takano's hand and he smiled lifting the hand to his mouth and licking up the seeds Ritsu had just released. Takano licked his lips then he leaned in and kissed Ritsu's lips. Ritsu instantly kissing back, Takano was still thrusting deeply inside Ritsu, a few more thrusts and he would have climaxed. Soon Takano felt himself ready to release, he held Ritsu close to him, who willingly clung to him. Takano's thrusts continued, and three thrusts later, he felt himself release deep inside of his subordinate and the man he loved ever high school. Ritsu called out his name loudly and tightened his hold on him. He felt the hotness of Takano's cum deep inside of him. It felt good to him, familiar. "Sempai…" Ritsu muttered under his breath, his eyelids growing heavy over his eyes and slumping against Takano's broad shoulder. "I… love… you…" He muttered out, his breathing evened out, and Takano's face was full of shock and surprise.

"Ri…tsu…" He muttered out blinking his brown eyes, which held disbelief. His arms held him up and he felt his cheeks redden replaying the three words that Ritsu had just uttered in his mind. He smiled after composing himself, and then started putting Ritsu's clothes back on, as well as his own, and then he carried Ritsu out of the bathroom on his back. Excusing him from work making up an excuse about Ritsu collapsing in the bathroom due to a fever, he walked down the hall with Ritsu resting on his pack and headed to the elevator, "I love you too, Ritsu." Takano said in a whisper. He took the elevator down and headed to the parking garage, walking to his car and opening the car doors, setting Ritsu in the passenger seat buckling him in with the seatbelt. "I love you." He whispered once more then kissed him chastely on the lips. Ritsu might have been sleeping and he may not remember confessing his feelings to him when he woke up. Moreover, he might have not heard Takano's own confession, but Takano was prepared for that, because he heard the three words he has waited so long to hear from Ritsu's lips, not from the past Ritsu, but the present Ritsu in this time, the time they lived in now. The past where they both dwelled in did not seem to matter anymore. He heard Ritsu's confession in the present, not just in the past. Ritsu may forget saying it, but he was all right with that… For now at least, Takano got into the drivers seat, started the car then drove out of the parking lot and towards their apartment building. _I will make sure that you will say it to me when you are fully awake and sober so you will remember it the next day when you wake up, and I will make you say it repeatedly. So you will never forget it again. _ Takano thought then sped away to the apartment holding Ritsu's confession close to his heart and playing it over in his head over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed for Takano and Ritsu, since Ritsu had confessed unknowingly. Takano seemed to be slightly annoyed at that, but was not too talkative as to why. Takano and Ritsu spent their time avoiding each other. It was hard for Ritsu to be around an angry Takano when he did not understand the reason why he was so angry. Takano on the other hand was just too stubborn to face it, it hurt when he thought about Ritsu not remembering his own confession. It was irritating. However, it happened often, so he grew used to it, but this time it was different in a way he was not aware yet.

Ritsu walked into the building of his apartment and pressed the elevator button he just came home from the bookstore around the corner, he had bought several books from his favorite authors. He was tired since it was a long day, it was not a workday, but he had to go visit An-chan and his parents. It was tiring, and he had to do groceries and laundry. He just wanted to go to bed, sleep of the weekend and then prepare for work.

It was too difficult sometimes to balance all of his stress along with his daily life, the man he loved was not even talking to him anymore, it was painful and he did not know why. The thing was... Ritsu remembered that he confessed to Takano that day, he just thought Takano was bored of him. It hurt Ritsu a lot just thinking about it. It was hard to make sense of all of it when he was avoiding him. Ritsu just walked out of the elevator and towards his apartment, he took his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He placed his books down and walked towards his kitchen, he did not care that his apartment door was wide open. Ritsu did not care; he walked towards his kitchen, took some water out of the fridge and poured himself a tall glass. He took it in hand and carried the bag of books to his room; he was sipping at his water and walked into his room

Placing the glass and bags down, he took some clothes and a towel, and then walked into his bathroom. He showered forgetting his apartment door was even opened; he undressed and took a nice hot shower. Relaxing his tense and sore muscles underneath the nice hot water, he washed his hair and body then rinsed away the suds. He turned off the water got out of the shower and then wrapped his towel around his waist; he got out of the bathroom and steam followed. He noticed that a figure was standing outside of his door staring inside with a shocked look.

"What… Are you doing…?" He asked his voice angered.

Ritsu blinked his eyes a little shocked and mentally slapped himself for forgetting to shut and lock the door.

"Takano-san…" His cheeks flared with a deep flush and he looked down at his appearance and his cheeks color darkened a deeper shade of red.

"You didn't answer me… What are you doing…?"

"I… Came out of the shower…"

"And…?" Takano pressed on

"I don't… know…" Ritsu muttered.

"You forgot to shut your door. Do you release that anybody could have come in here and jumped you!" Takano yelled.

Ritsu blushed more and turned his face away.

"That wouldn't have happened… I was only a few minutes."

Takano stepped inside slamming the door behind him. Ritsu jumped and looked at him.

"What do you think you're doing!" He ordered.

"Teaching you a lesson." Takano replied bluntly

Takano took a hold of Ritsu's wrist and dragged him to his own bedroom, just pushed him on the bed and started ravishing his body.

"Takano…-san!" Ritsu shouted. "Enough… I…" Pleasure stung throughout his whole body and he shivered from the bliss it caused run through his body. He arched his back as Takano's mouth moved down his hardened shaft. He felt his hands wander toward his back side and insert a finger deep inside. His mouth opened and a pleasurable moan escaped.

Takano's member hardened just by hearing his moan, the heat from Ritsu's body warming his own, his pants were getting painfully tight, he reached his hand down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, setting some of the pressure free, Ritsu's breath hitched when Takano's hand reached and took his and brought it to his boxers putting Ritsu's hands in and making him stroke. Takano's breath was raspy, Ritsu felt himself grow harder from giving Takano pleasure.

"That… That's good…" Takano said leaning his head on Ritsu's shoulder, his finger still pleasuring Ritsu's hole.

Takano…-san… more… please…" Ritsu's voice escaped his mouth in breathy pants with moans interrupting in between.

"What do you want?" Takano asked huskily in his ear.

"I want… you…" His breath still breathy

"Where?" Takano asked in a low voice.

Ritsu moaned when Takano's finger slow slid out.

"No…" Ritsu whispered.

"This is your punishment…" Takano leaned down and kissed his lips, wrapping his hand around Ritsu's shaft and pumping up and down, denying him the satisfaction of pleasure.

Ritsu threw his head back against his pillow and felt the immense pleasure hit his whole body. Takano's hand tightened around the hilt of his member, putting pause on his orgasm. Ritsu's eyes widened.

"What… No…" He turned his head and tears came to his eyes. "I want to… Takano-san…"

"You shouldn't come before your partner Ritsu." His kisses traveled down Ritsu's neck and then his chest, stomach, and Takano's mouth wrapped around his member and slowly sucked in an agonizing way that made Ritsu's back arch and his hands clench the sheets into fists. His toes scrunched, Takano still squeezed tightly at the hilt of his member denying the pleasure of a climax.

Takano removed his boxers and stroked his own hardened member. Placing it at the entrance of Ritsu's hole, he thrust deeply inside of him making Ritsu's mouth open and let out a loud moan. Takano's not releasing the hilt of his member just yet, he thrust inside of Ritsu a few more times and brought himself out to the very tip and moved in agonizingly slow. Ritsu's arms wrapped tightly around him and Takano hoisted him up onto his lap and trust deeper inside. Ritsu still felt his fingers squeezing tightly around his member and he wanted so badly to release already. "Takano…-san… I can't I'm gonna burst…"

Takano kissed his lips and slipped his tongue into his mouth battling for dominance.

"A little while longer Ritsu…"

"Sempai… ahh! I can't!" Takano removed his fingers and Ritsu let his climax hit and Takano trust a few more times then did so as well. Takano tightened his embrace around Ritsu and Ritsu did the same.

Ritsu was glad that Takano was holding him tightly, not completely bored of him. But the thought of him being bored of him struck down hard and his heart wrenched in pain.

"Takano-san… Are you bored of me…?"

Takano's shoulder's tensed and his eyes widened. "What…?"

Ritsu's eyes were watering but he tried keeping his head down and his voice steady.

"You ignored me and avoided me for a while after the incident at work; I thought you got bored… of me…"

Takano felt Ritsu's body shake, and droplets fall down his back. His arms tightened around him and whispered the words he wanted Ritsu to repeat over and over again in his ear. Ritsu's tears suddenly stopped and his cheeks reddened.

They stayed in each other's embrace until morning.

Ritsu's alarm rang loudly in the morning, his eyes snapped open, and his body ached slightly, but he felt satisfied none-the-less, he reached his hand over to turn off the alarm's blaring ring but Takano's arms prevented him from doing so. Instead his longer arm reached up and pressed the snooze. He tightened his hold around him and nuzzled his nose in Ritsu's neck. His cheeks flaring when his lips started moving and kissing, his mouth opened and started sucking.

"Ritsu." He whispered, his hands sliding down and taking hold of his already erected member.

"Takano-san…" He panted out as his hand started stroking up and down. His grip tightening every once in a while, teasing him.

Takano's lips met his and slipped his tongue in skillfully dominating his mouth.

Ritsu's hands trembled but reached down and took hold of Takano's erection, stroking it lightly making Takano's breath hitch. His forehead landed on his shoulders and panted out his name. Takano's hand continued pleasuring Ritsu's member while Ritsu's did the same to his.

The sounds in the room were getting louder, groans and call of each other's name.

Ritsu called his name and felt his cock twitch signaling his release and that's when Takano's hands moved away and inserted themselves inside of Ritsu's ass. His hips arched up when he did so moaning in absolute pleasure. "Takano…" He breathed out and Takano captured his lips once more pumping his fingers in and out, releasing his cum from the night before, it spilled into his hand and onto Ritsu's bed. He had whimpered at the loss of it and small beads of tears formed at the side of his eyes.

Takano wanted to bully him a little more, his fingers opened in a scissor like motion to stretch his small hole and Ritsu's mouth opened and let out a very arousing moan.

Ritsu felt his body quiver with pleasure; he could no longer form words from what was happening. He lied there underneath Takano while Takano played with his ass. His body slide down and then Ritsu felt Takano's hot mouth engulf his cock in his mouth and started sucking. "Ah!" He moaned out. "Takano-san…" He bit his bottom lip when Takano's fingers plunged faster and deeper inside of him. His eyes tightly shut and his mouth opened only to let out three words in a faint whisper. "I… love… you…" His release hit and splashed inside Takano's awaiting mouth.

Takano blinked his eyes and looked up at him. Swallowing Ritsu's release he wiped his mouth clean. "What'd you say?" Takano asked shocked clearly written on his face.

Ritsu's cheeks flared bright red and he brought his hands up and covered his face.

"Nothing…!" He called embarrassed.

Takano's hands shook a little and reached up removing his hands from his face.

"Ritsu…" His eyes held so much emotion in them that when he closed them.

Ritsu wanted him to open the once more so he could figure out each and every one of the emotions hidden behind his beautiful brown eyes.

Takano felt Ritsu's arms encircle his neck and pull him down meeting his lips. It was a chaste innocent kiss, something that was so like him. He pulled away and brought his lips to his ear and whispered the three words that made his heart clench in happiness. _I love you._ He whispered them over and over again like he's always wanted.

"You better not forget this time." Takano whispered back, slipped his arms underneath his body and pulled him into a tight hug.

Ritsu smiled and the warm embrace that the feeling of bliss would have lasted if not for him feeling the hardened erection that belonged to the man he just confessed to.

"Takano-san… Please enter me." He muttered.

Takano's body stiffened in surprise but a smirk came to his lips.

"Gladly." He replied and thrust inside of his already wet hole.

Ritsu's moans filled the room and his arms clung around him tightly as Takano's thrusts were deep and slow. Takano pulled him on to his lap so he was straddling him and thrust upwards. Ritsu's hips unconsciously moved along with each thrust making Takano groan out in pleasure. Their bodies were soon covered in sweat and sex sounds filled the room along with their heavy breathing. Ritsu enjoyed every moment Takano's cock thrust deep inside of him. His body shook with pleasure each time Takano's member brushed against his feel good spots.

Takano stopped moving and kissed Ritsu's lips bringing him down on top of him.

"Ritsu… Move yourself." He said and Ritsu's green eyes widened and a smirk was brought to his lips. "Just move up and down… Make yourself feel good."

Ritsu's hips shyly moved upwards and back down his ass releasing his cock a little and then engulfing it again. Takano's eyes squeezed shut as his hole tightly squeezed around his member and while he moved up and down it only made it unbearable, but he held out.

Ritsu rod him until he couldn't move anymore and that's when Takano took the lead once more, the time was completely forgotten and work as well. Takano pushed Ritsu down on his bed and thrust in hard and deep making Ritsu call out his name in pleasure asking him to do it again he did and he kept it at that, keeping his thrusts hard and deep but still at a pleasurable pace. Takano enjoyed the way his ass squeezed him tightly. Making him want to cum deep inside of him already but knew he had to hold out. His lips found Ritsu's neck and left angry kiss mark, making a statement that Ritsu was his and nobody else's. "Takano… I'm gonna cum… I'm…" He panted out in a breathy moan. Takano smirked and quickened his thrusts still making them hit deep so Ritsu's body shook in pleasure. His cock quivered inside as he felt himself release deep inside of Ritsu while his hand stroked Ritsu's member and felt him release as well when the warm seeds spilled over onto his hand. Takano brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean making Ritsu blush and turn away.

"This is your entire fault Takano-san! We're three hours late because of you!" Ritsu shouted while walking out of his apartment and towards the elevator.

"Ooh is it now?" Takano asked amused. "I wasn't the one who begged me to put it in you."

Ritsu's shoulders stiffen and his ears were bright red that he could only imagine what his face looked like.

"Sh-Shut up…" He stuttered out.

The elevator opened and they both walked inside. Takano pressed the P for Parking Garage; it looked like they were going to have to drive to work.

Takano waited for the doors to close and he turned to Ritsu pushing him up against the wall. "Next time let's do it in the office." He said with an evil smirk on his lips. "I'll make you scream out "I love you" so everybody in the building will know you're mine."

"Wha-… What are you saying idiot… Work is off limits…"

Takano laughed. "But don't you want to know what it's like _making love_ on an office desk, we can do it on Kisa's he's been grumpy towards me lately it'll be perfect pay back." Takano said.

"I'm… Not a tool for your revenge…" Ritsu muttered out with a hot red blush on his cheeks. "Besides… I don't want to let anybody else hear me say I love you but you…" He whispered shyly.

Takano's eyes blinked and he laughed to himself and kissed his lips. "I love you too." Takano's voice was gentle and smooth that it made Ritsu's heart skip.

_I'm still going to ravish you in the office though._ Takano thought darkly and an unknown smirk crawled to his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Kisa stared at Takano as he smirked his way with an evil smirk, he jumped and shivers ran down his spin. _What's his problem…?_ Kisa thought to himself turning to see Ritsu put his face in the palm of his hand with a blush on his face. Kisa blinked his eyes and looked between both of them. _What the hell happened?_

Well Kisa-san, this is what happened.

(18 hours earlier)

_It was another day at work, hustling and bustling about manuscripts and deadlines and dealing with crap from the printers. Ritsu was exhausted as soon as he entered the office, his phone never stopped ringing An-chan calling him constantly along with his mother._

_He decided just to turn his phone and in his bag, Takano's eyes were constantly on Kisa-san's desk and smirking in his direction. Ritsu shook his head. Of course he remembered that the week before he did say something about taking revenge on Kisa by having sex on top of his desk, but… Ritsu's cheeks grew hot and he turned his head away quickly. His imagination running wild, he squeezed his eyes shut but only made the images worse._

(Ritsu's Imagination)

Takano's hands were undoing his pants and pulling them down, slipping his member in his mouth and licking his tongue around his shaft, his fingers finding his ass and penetrating with two fingers. His mouth coming to the tip of his erected member and licked. His hand stroking down the shaft while we sucked on the head of his penis, Takano's dark hair falling in front of his eyes but Ritsu's eyes were locked with his. He pulled his mouth away from his erected member and stood up, lifting him up on Kisa's desk while capturing his lips and removing his fingers then replacing them with something bigger, harder and hotter. Ritsu's mouth opened and let out a moan. Takano's thrusts hitting deeper inside of him, hitting his pleasure spots. He clung to his sleeve and lifted his head up only to be met by another passionate kiss. Takano's thrusts quickening and growing harder. Takano taking hold of Ritsu's hardened member and stroking up and down Ritsu came instantly since of Takano's earlier ministrations he was already at his peak and adding the pleasure he was feeling from his backside he didn't need to be pleasured that much until his climaxed reached his body. Takano's hand released his member and brought his hand that was dripping with his release to Ritsu's lips. Ritsu blushed and flicked his tongue out and licked his own seeds off of his larger hand.

"_Onodera, snap of your daydreaming and call the author!" Takano's booming voice snapped him out of his imagination and blushed deeply. Takano's eyes blinked at his reaction. Ritsu's face was red hot and his breathing was heavy and his hands were shaking. Takano smirked, he knew what Ritsu just thought about, it was written all over his face. Well to him it was anyways. Ritsu was his open book. It was amusing to see his reactions up close a personal, but he also enjoyed teasing him from a far._

_Ritsu couldn't get up, he knew perfectly well that his pants a revealing bulge and it would be obvious standing up. He crossed his legs and pulled his sweater down as far as it could go to cover his crotch. He bore the pain of his squeezing pants and took a breath and continued to work. His urge for Takano to relieve his problem came on strong, imagining his tongue moving around his shaft like his mind thought up. He brought his hand up to his hair and tugged snapping him out of the thought and started typing an email to one of the authors that he was editing. He heard the clock ticking and he couldn't help but look up. Work was over in two hours. Two hours of uncomfortable pain in his lower region. He did think he could bare it. So he quickly got up and turned walking to the bathroom._

_Nobody seemed to notice his abruptness except for Takano that is. He smirked and covered it with his hand looking back down at several pages of a manuscript. His mind just couldn't get rid of the look on Ritsu's flushed face just snapping out perverted daydream. He was curious now, thinking what it possibly could be about. Maybe it involved Kisa's desk. He enjoyed this guessing game. So his imaginations also started running wild._

(Takano's Imagination)

Ritsu's pants just finished dropping around his knees, Takano seeing his erected member in front of him. Takano pushed Ritsu slowly back until he was sitting on Kisa's chair, Takano getting down and taking Ritsu inside of his mouth sucking him off until he felt Ritsu's hands run through his hair and tug. "Takano-san… No more…" He panted out his cheeks flushed, his eyes full of want and love. Takano captured his lips and wrapped his hand around his cock pumping. Takano enjoyed his body shiver underneath his touch, his tongue losing to his own in the battle for dominance. Takano's hand released his member and Ritsu whimpered from the loss of pleasure. A smirk graced Takano's lips and he inserted two digits into Ritsu's reveled hold. Ritsu's mouth pulled away from his kiss and opened, he let out a blissful moan. His head turning to the side moaned out his name and for him to continue, urging him by moving his hips with the pumps of his fingers. Takano kissed his lips once again it wasn't a passionate kiss, but a chaste kiss, just a peck on the lips then he slid his mouth down to his neck and kissing down, unbuttoning his shirt he kissed his nipple and licked around it, hearing his moans of pleasure. He bucked his hips which made his fingers plunge in deeper and he smirked. Takano got up, unzipped his pants and thrust deep inside of him. Lifting Ritsu off of Kisa's chair and onto his desk he continued thrusting fast and deep inside of him. Taking his hole over and over again Ritsu finally threw his head back from the immenseness of the pleasure and released all over himself. Takano saw the sight and his release was reached with a few more thrusts.

_Takano heard his desk phone ring and he snapped out of his perverted thoughts, he shook his head ignoring his arousal and picking up the phone. It was an author who wanted to discuss some ideas, that got his mind off of his uncomfortable problem for a moment but as soon as the phone call was over it was looking up from at him beneath his pants. _Crap…_ he thought. Ritsu was not back yet and he smirked. He got up and walked out, nobody noticing since it was hell in the work place. Three days away from publishing just became his favorite day. But next month it would be worse unless an incident like this happened again. Which he was sure Ritsu would not allow. Takano slipped into the men's bathroom where he knew Ritsu was and sure enough he heard heavy breathing in on of the stalls. "Onodera." He spoke announcing his presence._

_Ritsu escaped to the bathroom rushing in a stall and locking it, he needed to get rid of his problem. Images came to him where Takano was the one doing this, stroking him with his large semi-rough hands, running them all over his body, his tongue licking him and sucking him. Ritsu's hands quickened in pace and his breathing did as well. He grew hotter and hotter and seemed to not be able to find release. He knew the difference between his own touch and Takano's even if he was imagining it was Takano his body knew it wasn't. But wanting a release he kept stroking himself, he didn't know how many minutes passed but he just continued doing so. Moaning little moans when he tightened his own grip like he imagined Takano would do to tease him. He was so caught up in his fantasy and pleasuring himself he didn't hear the door open. Until… "Onodera." Takano's voice came from the other side of the stall. His breath stilled and his body stiffened. His hand completely stopped, his member pulsing and throbbing with want of release. A knock came from the other side of the stall door._

"_Open up Ritsu." He said. "I'll help you with your problem."_

_Without another moment of hesitation Ritsu's hand went to the stall's lock and opened it. Takano came in quickly and took in the sight of Ritsu. Chest rising and falling, cheeks flushed bright red, cock in hand while it twitched begging for release, pants around his knees. Takano couldn't help but laugh a little but he took Ritsu's hand and led it away from his member and brought it to his pants zipper._

_Ritsu's shaking hand unbuttoned and unzipped Takano's pants and they fell only a little, Takano's hand guided his inside his boxers and Ritsu's hand came in contact with Takano's throbbing hard member. "Touch me." He whispered and Ritsu did. Tightening his around it and started moving up and down. Slowly and it made Takano grab his and do the same torturous act. Ritsu's mind hazed over and his eyes closed. His heart raced and blood pumped fast through his veins. He felt like he was on an adrenaline rush the way Takano's touch made him feel. Just the feel of his hand touching his member made him cum._

_Takano, didn't have to really stroke Ritsu's erected friend, it quivered underneath his grip and shortly after just one stroke he released, his hot seeds covering his hand._

_Bringing his hand away from Ritsu's now satisfied member he brought it to his lips and flicked his tongue out licking at his seeds, Ritsu's eyes watching him do so. What surprised his is that, Ritsu's free hand the one that was not stroking him came up took his hand and brought it to his own lips and finished cleaning his hand of his cum. "You…" Takano opened his mouth to say but instead Ritsu leaned up and captured his lips his hand still pumping on his cock. Takano bit Ritsu's lips as he felt an aching urge to thrust his hips into Ritsu's hand. Tongue met tongue and they shared another passionate dance._

_Takano couldn't wait any longer he wanted a release, but he didn't want to cum just by Ritsu's hand, his erected member craved something much tighter. He pulled away from their kiss and turned Ritsu around, his hand leaving his erection. Ritsu knew what he wanted so he placed his hands on the wall above the toilet and Takano trusted inside of him. Making Ritsu moan into his sleeve, Takano bit down his own moan and continued thrusting, loving the feel of the tightness that surrounded him. Ritsu's walls were clamping around him as he thrust in deeper and harder, Takano's hands on Ritsu's hips tightened their grip and leaned forward so his chest was against his back. He brought his lips to Ritsu's ear and bit lightly. Ritsu's head turned and kissed Takano's lips while moaning and gasping in pleasure. Takano continued his thrusts and reached his hand forward taking Ritsu's once again hardened member in hand and pumping. Ritsu moaned in the kiss and pulled his lips away when he felt himself release, his seeds shooting into the toilet bow, a few more thrusts and Takano soon came inside of Ritsu._

_Ritsu was coming back from the high of his climax that when he felt Takano's hot seeds spill out inside of him it just sent him sky rocketing right back up. Takano pulled out and he felt Takano's hot cum pour out of his hole dripping onto the tiled floor underneath their feet. _

_After that, they cleaned themselves up and went back into the office, seeing their co-workers working so hard and looking so miserable that they sort of both felt guilty for feeling so satisfied and refreshed._

_The day soon came to a close and there was only a few people left in the building but no on the Manga editing floor. Ritsu and Takano were still at the office, Ritsu packing up his things and finally turning on his cell phone only to see that he had missed 83 text messages and 32 phone calls from his mother and An-chan. He sighed, running his hand down his face. Ever since An-chan found about his and Takano's relationship she's been asking about details, his mother on the other hand had no clue but still accused him of breaking An-chan's heart. He placed his phone back in his bag, deciding to check the messages and missed calls when he arrives home. He didn't notice that hovering over his shoulder was Masamune Takano a scowl upon his lips. Ritsu jumped. "W-what are you doing Takano-san?" Takano's brown eyes looked at his face._

"_You still talk to her?" He said with a hint of jealousy in his voice._

"_An-chan…? Yeah she texts me every day." Takano's brow scrunched and he pulled Ritsu toward him, so that his back landed into his chest and tilted his chin upward while his lips crashed down on his harshly. Ritsu's green eyes widened by fluttered shut, returning the kiss while placing a hand on Takano's cheek._

"_Takano-san, I don't love her." He reassured. "She's just a friend. Nothing more"_

"_It doesn't matter Ritsu… She has feelings for you." Takano replied. _

"_I don't need them, I only need yours." He bluntly said and kissed his lips. Takano's embrace around Ritsu tightened. _

_That's when the thought struck Takano; maybe he could ravish Ritsu more in the office and get his revenge of Kisa. A wicked smile curled on his lips and he couldn't help but remove Ritsu's jacket. "What are you doing…?" Ritsu asked._

"_Ravishing you in the office" Takano replied bluntly while kissing his neck so what ever protest Ritsu had to say died the moment he started kissing his neck._

_Ritsu's pants were son off along with his shoes and socks. He only had his shirt on. Takano's shirt was off his pants were to his knees while Ritsu sat on Kisa's desk while Takano entered him. Clinging to each other while Takano thrusts deep inside of him, moaning out each other's names, sloppy kisses landing on each others lips, Ritsu arms tightened around Takano's neck while he felt Takano burry deeper inside of him._

_Takano pulled out and took Ritsu off Kisa's desk, placing him on the ground to stand he face Ritsu towards the desk and swiftly entered him once more, Ritsu's hand reached down and held the end of Kisa's desk, while Takano rammed into him from behind. He moaned out his name while the force of his thrusts shook Ritsu's body and Ritsu's body shook Kisa's desk, some papers toppled over onto the floor but Takano didn't seem to care and honestly neither did Ritsu, they continued they're hot office sex. Takano's hand taking hold of Ritsu's quivering member and stroking him. Two more strokes, two more thrusts and they both release. Takano spilling his seeds inside Ritsu and Ritsu's release spilled on Kisa's desk and the floor underneath his desk._

_They gathered their clothes, picked up the papers scattered on the floor, cleaned the evidence they left behind and left with just the memory of doing such naughty things on top of Kisa-san's desk._

Takano got up from his chair and got ready to go home, everybody in the office did as well.

Ritsu tucking everything he needed in his bag and slipping on his jacket he looked over at Kisa. _I'm sorry Kisa-san... I'm really sorry._

Takano looked at Ritsu, he knew he felt bad so he walked over to him just for fun and whispered. "Don't worry, He'll never find out. That is if you let me do whatever I want to you for a whole month."

Ritsu's eyes widened and he turned to face him. "You're… You're evil!" He called making Kisa look at him strangely.

A wicked smile came to Takano's lips. "Do we have a deal?" He asked amused.

A deep hot red blush crept to his cheeks and Takano knew he had won.

_Ah, life is sweet._ He thought planning out everything he wanted to do to Ritsu for a full month.

Kisa stared off after the two men he worked with. _What was that all about…?_

Oh Kisa-san if only you knew… If only.


End file.
